WhoTube
by TenRose9403
Summary: John (human 10, but not Meta-Crisis), Rose, Martha, Mickey, Donna, Jack, Matt (human 11), River, Amy, Rory, Clara, and Danny have a YouTube channel called WhoTube. Together, they entertain their viewers online while making a family.
1. An Introduction

**If the people from Doctor Who had a YouTube channel, I would watch it.**

**What about you?**

**In this story, follow the adventure of a human 10, called John (not the Meta-Crisis, but a human ten), Rose, Jack, Donna, Mickey, Martha, a human 11, called Matt, River, Amy, Rory, Clara, Danny and their growing YouTube channel. Starts in December 2014 and onwards!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or YouTube.**

* * *

><p>"Hello, everyone!" Jack waved. "I'm Jack."<p>

"I'm Donna." Donna waved.

"I'm Rose." Rose smiled.

"My name's John." John brightly smiled.

"I'm Matt." Matt wiggled his fingers.

"River Song, at your service." River greeted and some of them giggled.

"Rory." Rory made a face which made Amy laugh.

"I'm Amelia, but call me Amy." Amy smiled.

"My name is Clara Oswald, soon to be Clara Pink." Clara held up her left hand which had an engagement ring on it.

"My name is Danny Pink." Danny waved.

"I'm Mickey Smith." Mickey grinned.

"And I'm Martha Jones." Martha beamed.

"So, there are 12 of us, which seems like a lot, but we find it normal. Together we are WhoTube! But we would like to get across the relationships between everyone. Donna and I are together, Rose and John are together, Matt and River are together, Rory and Amy are married, Clara and Danny are engaged - their wedding is December 31st, this year - and Mickey and Martha are together. Matt and John are brothers, as well. So keep that it mind while commenting and stuff, because we're not going to explain it too much." Jack explained.

"Our videos are going to consist of mostly vlogs, but it might escalate into tags, challenges, gaming, and mail videos. If you guys want to mail us fan mail, we'll have our PO box address in our descriptions at all times." Clara made a box with her hands.

"Speaking of the description, we all have Twitters, Instagrams, Facebooks, Google Pluses, and even Pinterests. On our Twitters and Facebooks and Google Pluses, we'll just update you guys on stuff and send out random messages. On our Instagrams, we'll show you behind the scenes of our things and us girls will probably post a picture of our Starbucks with #Starbucks and us doing yoga with #Relaxation #Yoga." Amy smiled as everyone laughed.

"Now, lets get you guys updated on all the wedding of Clara and Danny." Donna grinned. "Oh, jeez, I sound like I'm on the new channel." Everyone laughed. "And now for the news."

"No, but in all seriousness, it is happening in 3 weeks, so we already have the location, dress, food, decorations, all of that figured out. And you guys are invited! We'll vlog for you guys! So yay for that!" Martha gave a thumbs up.

"So there you have it!" River exclaimed.

"We'll see you guys next week." Rose winked and everyone giggled.

It cut to the end screen.

"Hello, we're WhoTube." John beamed.

"If you liked this video, give it a thumbs up to show us some love!" Matt put a hand to his heart.

"Share this video to show all of your friends how awesome we are." Clara scoffed, flipping her hair.

"Tell us your thoughts on this channel and get in an internet argument with another user by commenting down below." Mickey smirked.

"Favorite this video to show us if you really liked it." Jack winked.

"Subscribe to see more videos!" Donna smiled.

"Byee!" Danny waved.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Tell me! <strong>


	2. Hot Kool Aid

**Thank you for the positive feedback! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it so far! Here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this skit, Julian Smith does.**

* * *

><p>"Morning, sister." John walked in, a pot full of a red substance.<p>

"Hello, brother." Rose greeted, not taking her eyes off the newspaper.

"I made a pot of kool aid." John announced.

"...You don't make a pot of kool aid." Rose told him, ripping her eyes from the newspaper to him.

"Well, I did." He shrugged.

"Is it hot?" Rose asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." John replied.

"It's hot, isn't it?" Rose sighed. "Yup!" He beamed, spilling a bit of it.

"Hot kool aid?!" Rose asked.

"I could put some ice in it, if you'd like." John offered. "Um, no, I'm not thirsty," Rose took a drink of water, giving away that she really was.

"Sister!" John whined.

"I'm not going to drink it! " Rose told him.

"I made this for you." He said quietly.

"No!" Rose shook her head.

"Drink it!" He demanded.

"No!" Rose refused.

"I want you to drink this!" John added.

"I'm not drinking it!" Rose exclaimed.

"Drink this right now or I'll pour it on the floor and blame it on you!" John warned.

"Oh, yeah. Real mature." Rose said sarcastically.

"I MADE THIS FOR YOU!" John yelled.

"Now, why don't you grow up?" Rose questioned.

"I DID, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" John shouted.

"Well, I'm not gonna drink it!" Rose stated.

"I HATE YOU!" He told her.

"That's all I hear anymore. Sister try this, sister try that. Remember that, what was it? Cinnamon toast and... what was it?" Rose asked.

"Mayonnaise." John remembered.

"Mayonnaise!" Rose rolled her eyes.

"It was a good idea." He proclaimed.

"You didn't make a single pound!" She pointed out. "I made a pound of cinnamon toast and mayonnaise." He shot back.

"Oh, don't forget rocky road and Tabasco, right? Yeah. What was that, three hospitalized? Yeah, three women. Hospitalized." Rose nodded.

"YOU DRINK THIS, RIGHT NOW!" John demanded.

"Drink you're own hot kool aid!" Rose yelled.

"There's so much left of it, what am I gonna do with all of this hot kool aid?!" He asked.

"Drink it!" Rose exclaimed. "No!" John denied.

"Yes!" Rose told him.

"NO!" John refused. He slid next to her. "Sister."

"Yes?" She replied quietly.

"Please. Drink. My. Hot. Kool aid." He whispered.

"Okay." Rose agreed.

"Okay." He repeated.

Rose honestly didn't want to drink it, but slowly, she did anyway.

"Right. Yeah, it's pretty good." She lied. "Yeah, I like that."

* * *

><p>"Thank you guys for watching out very first skit." John smiled.<p>

"I hope you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed filming it! It was really hard not to laugh at you yelling at me to drink hot kool aid." Rose giggled.

"Yeah, and pretending to be brother and sister. That was pretty... interesting." John giggled at Rose's face when she laughed.

"Yes. Yes." Rose nodded after she finished laughing.

"If you have enough time, give us a like, we'd really appreciate it!" John smiled

"Yeah! Please give us a like, and leave a comment on what you want us to do next!" Rose beamed.

"Byyyye!" John waved.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like this chapter? Tell me in the review section! <strong>

**Subscribe = Follow**

**Comment = Review**

**Like = Favorite**

**Love you all! ~ TenRose9403**


	3. Brag Call

**Thanks for all the lovely follows and favorites and reviews, I enjoy them so much! **

* * *

><p>The phone rang, and sleepily, Matt used his arm to look around for it and turn on the lamp on the end table, knocking things over in the process. He answered it.<p>

"Hello?" Matt answered with a groggy voice.

"Hey, Matt! Hey man, I'm in a hot tub!" Jack informed.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I said, I'm in a hot tub! You should come over. Right now!" Jack suggested.

"It's like, three in the morning!" Matt complained.

"Dude, I'm having such a good time right now! I'm in a hot tub. I'm eating a corn dog. I've got a robe with my name on it! Literally!" Jack exclaimed.

"Is this a brag call? Are you seriously brag calling me?" Matt asked.

"What are you talking about, man?" Jack replied.

"You always call me and say,_ 'hey! I'm doing this. I'm having a way radder time than you are, blah blah blah!'_" Matt answered.

"Dude! Get _over_ here!" Jack begged.

"No. I'm going back to bed." Matt refused.

"Rory's coming over. Aren't you, Rory?" Jack questioned.

"On my way, dude! I'm so pumped! I can't even remember the last time I was _in_ a hot tub!" Rory exclaimed.

"I can't believe this. I'm being three-way brag called!" Matt exclaimed.

"He's got robes _with our names_ on them!" Rory said excitedly.

"And that's not a figure of speech!" Jack pointed out.

"Rory, you are not going over there. Turn you're car around and go home, right now!" Matt demanded.

"What? Come on!" Rory complained.

"He's not your mom! You're mom moved out of London 3 years ago!" Jack reminded him.

"If you go to his party, you're not coming to my birthday next year!" Matt warned.

"What?" Rory sounded sad.

"Matt, come on! That is not fair! Let's act like adults here!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I don't think I can come over anymore." Rory shook his head.

"Sucker!" Matt shot at Jack.

"Rory!" Jack exclaimed.

"Rory!" Matt yelled.

"_Rory_!" Jack yelled louder than Matt.

"**_RORY_**!" Matt yelled the loudest.

"Rory, if you hang up that phone, I am not giving you a hot tub massage!" Jack warned.

"Goodbye!" Rory sobbed and hung up the phone.

Jack got extremely angry, accidentally dipping his corn dog into the water. "**WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH ALL THESE CORN DOGS?!**" Jack shouted.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for watching our skit. " Matt grinned.<p>

"I hope you liked it." Rory said hopefully.

"Give it a like if you did." Jack held up a thumb.

"The message of this video is don't call you're friends up at three in the morning." Matt explained.

"And offer him robes with their name's on them. With corn dogs in a hot tub." Jack chuckled.

"And don't threaten them by saying you're not going to invite them to their birthday party next year or saying you won't give them a hot tub massage, because that's just wrong." Rory sounded serious, even though Jack and Matt were laughing. "It's not funny, guys."

"Oh. Right." Jack looked at the camera with a straight face along with Matt. They ended up bursting into laughter.

"These guys are such amateurs!" Rory exclaimed. "Bye, guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you guys! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a few questions that I want to ask you guys, so if you could please answer themsome the best you can in the review section, that's be lovely.**

* * *

><p><strong>ONES TO DO WITH THE CHANNEL IN GENERAL:<strong>

**1. Donna's not getting married yet, but when she does get married, what kind of dress should she wear? (I'm looking at something a bit different from the one she wore on Doctor Who)**

**2. I think I want some of the girls to start a band called "The Who's". I'm pretty sure I want Rose and Amy to be in it, but which four to six people do you think should be in it, or should I not start a band at all?**

* * *

><p><strong>ONES TO DO WITH CLARA AND DANNY'S WEDDING:<strong>

**The theme of Clara and Danny's wedding is Winter Wonderland with the colors being white, silver, and icy blue. They'll have a 6 hour wedding that lasts from 4 PM to 10 PM (10 being the sendoff and 4 being the ceremony prelude music) Do you guys think I should change anything or add anything?**

**Clara's wedding dress: I thought she'd look gorgeous in a lace dress, so I have one picked out. To see it, search "FW021 Elegant sheer straps long sleeves lace backless wedding dress" and it should be the first image that pops into Google Images. Should I change it?**

**Clara's wedding hair: I thought she'd look stunning with an up-do, but do you guys have any other suggestions? To see the one I picked out, search "simple wedding hairstyle ideas " and it should be the first image that pops into Google Images. Should I change it? **

**The bridesmaids dresses: I think that they'd all look cute in a grey dress with a fur accent. To see the one I picked out, search "winter bridesmaid dresses" into Google Images and it should be the first one that pops up. Should I change it?**

**I don't have a bouquet picked out for Clara or the bouquet toss, what should I use?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long list of questions, I just needed some help from you guys! I'm already starting on the wedding chapter because I have to publish it before New Years. But that won't be a problem for me, because then I can publish it around 10:00 PM Central Time. Yeah, I live in the USA, so my British readers aren't going to have it published at the exact same time. Love you all! ~ TenRose9403<strong>


	4. Auto-Correct Rant with Amy!

**Thank you for the positive feed back and thank you for** **the answers to the questions! At the bottom, I'll paste the questions that haven't been answered, so if I could get the answers to those, I'd be ever so grateful! **

* * *

><p>"Phone Maker Companies, why does predictive text still SUCK? I know it's hard to predict what I wanna say, because I don't even know what I'm gonna say. Most of the time. BUT, when I write a word, like five hundred times, that's probably a word to me. Keep it in your dictionary! If I write shaddap, which means shut up if you didn't know, the phone's like, 'I don't know what that is, I'll put a red line under it!' Thank you, appreciate it. But, if I write shaddap over and over and over again, you don't need to keep putting the little line under it!" Amy ranted. Amy held up her phone to show the word <em>"shaddap"<em> written with a red line under it.

"Oh, guess what it wants to change it to? Agassi. Who says Agassi _EVER_? Seriously? People talked about him before predictive text was invented!" Amy exclaimed.

She picked up a cup next to her. "I need some calming chamomile." She took a drink. "This actually isn't chamomile, I lied. It's coffee. And it's not calming, either."

"At least shaddap isn't a real word or and wasn't predicted to something that's real, that's fine. But when I write 'so ', my phone predicts 'do.' When I write 'go,' it predicts ' to.' Why would they predict that my correctly spelled word is wrong? So if I say, 'I want to go to to-go's' it says ' I want to to to to to!" Amy held up her phone, showing her text that said, _"I want to to to to to"_

"And when I write 'says,' it predicts I wanted to say 'days.' Who set that up?" Amy asked. She then used her hands to pretend she was the phone company setting it up. "If someone writes says, they probably want to say days. Who says '_says_' anyway?" She gasped in her character voice."I just did."

* * *

><p>"When I write a word and it DOES predict what I want to say, I accidently hit the X and the phone forgets that it's known since it was born, and learns my typo! Now, when I write 'psycho,' don't ask why I tried to write it in the first place, it predicts, 'paycho.' And it still underlines it in red, it knows it's making me sound like a bloody idiot, and you only call someone a psycho when you're having a real serious conversation."<p>

They used an effect in editing to make it look like there was two of her.

"Oh my God, you think it's called paycho? I'm glad we broke up. Stupid." The first Amy smirked.

"IT WAS PREDICTIVE TEXT!" The second Amy exclaimed.

"And I predict you're an idiot." The first Amy grinned.

"Yeah? Well I predict you spelled _you're_ Y-O-U-R in your head!" The second Amy shot back.

"Yeah. So? Wait, is that wrong? That's _wrong_?" The first Amy asked.

"Yeah!" The second Amy nodded. "Oh, no." The first Amy frowned.

Amy groaned. "It's like the phone is your awesome friends from school that won't let you forget the one time you threw up in their mum's car while she was driving you home!"

They used the same effect to make it look like there was two Amy's again.

"Amy, remember that one time you wrote paycho instead of psycho?" The first muffled her laughter.

"Just let me blow out my birthday candles." The second Amy started crying.

"Yeah, whatever, paycho! Why don't you go paycho on your paycho paycho paycho paycho's." The first Amy giggled.

"If I write all caps, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I don't want my phone to predict every time I write, haha, I want to laugh like a freaking PAYCHO! There's just too many buttons. I want the 9 button keypad as an option because there's only 9 buttons. When there is 12 times as many button, I'm 12 times less likely to spell it right. Listen, I know, phones can do awesome things, predictive text is pretty good. Without it, none of the words I spell would be right. But just get rid of the stupid stuff. Please! Anyway, if you have a similar problem, post it in the comments. Like this video if you agree, and um... yeah. Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Here are the questions that haven't been answered just yet:<strong>

****The theme of Clara and Danny's wedding is Winter Wonderland with the colors being white, silver, and icy blue. They'll have a 6 hour wedding that lasts from 4 PM to 10 PM (10 being the sendoff and 4 being the ceremony prelude music) Do you guys think I should change anything or add anything?****

**Clara's wedding hair: I thought she'd look stunning with an up-do, but do you guys have any other suggestions? To see the one I picked out, search "simple wedding hairstyle ideas " and it should be the first image that pops into Google Images. Should I change it?**

**The bridesmaids dresses: I think that they'd all look cute in a grey dress with a fur accent. To see the one I picked out, search "winter bridesmaid dresses" into Google Images and it should be the first one that pops up. Should I change it?**

**I don't have a bouquet picked out for Clara or the bouquet toss, what should I use?**

**Alright! There you have it! See you next chapter ;) ~ TenRose9403**


	5. Santa & Billy

_**Father Christmas makes Billy uncomfortable.**_

* * *

><p>"Last call to see Father Christmas!" A voice called from the intercom.<p>

"There he is." Rory pointed, an arm around John.

"I don't want to," John said quietly.

"Go tell him what you want." Rory encouraged, patting his back hard.

"I don't want to!" John whined.

"Go tell him what you want for Christmas." Rory shoved John towards Father Christmas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This has been a problem for years<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas, 2009...<strong>_

John ran into the mall Santa forcefully (probably because Rory shoved him) and ended up falling off of him (who was actually Jack).

After several failed attempts to actually sit on Jack (I don't mean it like that, don't get all dirty with me), he ended up dragging Jack down to the floor with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas, 2010...<strong>_

John (again) ran into Jack forcefully.

"What's you're name, boy?" Jack asked, using an old man voice. "What do you want for Christmas?" John didn't answer, he just kept attempting to actually get on his lap properly. "Do you know what you want for Christmas?" He had a hint of laughter in his voice.

John ended up taking Jack and the chair down to the floor along with him. There were a few giggles from behind the camera that you couldn't see, only hear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas 2011...<strong>_

"What's your name?" Jack asked John, who was actually kind of sitting on him this time.

"Billy." John replied.

"How old are you, Billy?" Jack asked. When John didn't reply, he asked another question. "Got a girlfriend?" He still didn't reply. "Come on now, tell me what you want for Christ_MAS_!" Jack's voice got higher at the end of the sentence because again, he was being dragged to the floor. He ended up laughing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas 2012...<strong>_

"I don't wanna!" John whined to Rory while John stood right next to Jack. "I don't wanna!"

He looked down at Jack and sat on his lap, still whining.

"So, boy, what's your name?" Jack asked.

"Billy." John replied.

"Billy! Well, what would you like for Christmas this year?" Jack asked him. John didn't reply. "Oh, come on, Billy. What's wrong?"

"Well, Santa, last year, you didn't get me what I wanted for Christmas." John said sharply.

Jack began laughing in his characters voice, only to get mocked by John and the strangled to the ground.

"SECURITY!" Jack yelled and two men dressed in black suits and sunglasses came in. One of them helped tear him away from Jack while the other hit John.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas 2013...<strong>_

Jack sat peacefully on his chair in his suit, waiting patiently for the next person to come up to him.

Well, if running into him and making him fall down counts, then John did exactly that.

Surely enough, the security guards came back in and punished John once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas 2014...<strong>_

This time, Jack was more peaceful than before. He sat up straight and waited for the next person to come up and ask him for a toy.

Er... _Well..._

John ran and jumped onto Jack, making the chair break and Jack fall off.

This time, everyone behind the scenes laughed.

"Oh my God, John, you're such an idiot!" Donna laughed from behind the camera as the camera turned to her.

It showed Martha who was dying from laughter in the corner. "Oh God! Let me breath!"

"This is what we do in our free time." Mickey said. "We break chairs..."

"In Santa outfits." Rose added.

"And suspenders." Matt noted.

"Wait... that's not our chair, is it?" Amy asked.

Rose began laughing all over again. "Oh, no! That's not our chair."

"We're so responsible." River said, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it being so short! I just have so many other stories I'm writing currently! :P <strong>

**Follow to see more**

**Favorite if you liked it**

**And review because you can! X)**

**Love you all and have a very Merry Christmas (just in case I can't get the Christmas special out in time)! ~ TenRose9403**


	6. Author's Note: Changes

**Hey, guys! Just a quick AN because I need to say some stuff!**

**So, I'm finishing up the Christmas special (Whomas 2014) currently. I am finishing that and then publishing that while working on Clara and Danny's wedding, which is coming up so quickly!**

**Anyways, I have a HUGE change that I feel bad for making, but it's the way to make this story busy and it won't be so thin and weary and boring. It'll be new and exciting!**

**SO. Huge change.**

_**READ THIS. IT IS A MUST!**_

**Now, the characters from Doctor Who have Doctor Who as a show.**

**Instead of Rose Tyler being Rose Tyler in their show, she's Billie Piper. In the show, Jack would be John, Donna would be Catherine, Amy would be Karen, ecetera. They started filming in 2012. 2012 - Season 1 with Christopher. 2013 - Season 2 with John. 2014 - Season 3. 2015 - Season 4**

**I know this is a huge change, but it will help add with the craziness and stuff.**

**And yes, the Doctor's code name is still John Smith because they'll be poking fun at John's common name and stuff :P**

**The reason I have decided to make this change is not only to make it more interesting but also to have vlogs on the set of Doctor Who and stuff.**

**I'm so sorry to make this change so late, but this is something I'd like to add to them.**

**SO, Rose started when she was 18 and she was 20 in season 2. Everyone's birthday is their actual actor's birthday, but the year might be changed for story purposed. For instance, Matt and Alex are a good 20 years apart in real life, so I want to make them younger to fit eachother better. River will still be older, though. Sorry XD I'm all over the place.**

**Classic Who did happen, and it was in 1963. They're just continuing it and it is on the BBC! Anyways, I am all over the place. Hopefully that makes sense.**

**Just a quick update. See you guys soon!**


End file.
